AMOR PATERNAL
by YURIKO CHUN-LI
Summary: México esta enfermo y cada vez se pone peor, Antonio y Romano no saben que hacer...algo extraño esta pasando ya que los Estados Unidos De México no esta en problemas pero su personificación esta cada vez peor...una extraña maldición celestial y un rencor del pasado afecta a las naciones.


Hetalia- Axis Powers.

Amor Paternal.

Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro o algún motivo más, sino para el ocio y entretenimiento de cada persona.

Parejas: España/Romano, Francia/Inglaterra, Prusia/Austria, insinuaciones variadas.

Aclaraciones y Advertencias: Este fic contiene Yaoi o Slash (o sea hombre x hombre), Lemon, fantasías y muchas locuras además de intervención de una deidad inventada y lo que se me ocurra mientras escribo.

Pareja Principal: Rusia x México

-Hablan los personajes.

(….) aclaro algunas ideas.

"Pensamientos de los personajes"

**El Principio.**

La mañana había empezado en la habitación de José María Itzamma también conocido como Estados Unidos Mexicanos o bien solamente México, un hermoso pelinegro de cabello tan obscuro como el carbón que se enredaba a su alrededor con elegancia y le ocultaba uno de sus ojos cafés rojizos oscuros, su piel canela como la piel con leche combinada por su herencia latina, de cuerpo delgado y elegante, de apariencia casi femenina con curvas que atraerían a cualquiera que lo viera, despertó con los rayos de sol dándole en la cara miro a su alrededor con sueño vencido.

Se despertó con ganas de desayunar algo ligero, poniéndose una camisa enorme se dirigió a su cocina después de lavarse los dientes y asearse en su baño.

Desayuno un poco de leche con cereal junto a un poco de jugo de naranja, se vistió como usualmente lo hacía con unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca manga hasta los codas con chaleco gris y chaqueta negra ligera, sus zapato informales negros algo malgastados.

Tomo su mochila negra de hombro para tomar un taxi que paso por allí, se dirigió a su trabajo como cada mañana pero un ligero malestar lo empezó a llenar por dentro, no sabía que era lo que pasaba pero cada vez se sentía peor, temblores recorrían su piel con desespero, él no podía aguantar más, pidió al conductor que diera la vuelta y lo llevara a su casa, al bajarse dio el dinero al chofer temblando levemente.

-joven se encuentra bien.

Le pregunto el señor de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros con preocupación al hermoso moreno que se tambaleaba con dificultad.

-si…gra…cia..as.

Contesto con esfuerzo mientras se dirigía a su edificio, subió por el elevador hasta su piso, con un fuerte mareo abrió la puerta y la cerro al entrar, de repente todo se volvió oscuro y ya no supo nada más.

Antonio Fernández Carriendo también conocido como España paseaba por su casa con tranquilidad mirando las fotos y pinturas que adornaban las paredes crema de su hogar, se detuvo en una donde se miraba a un niño pelinegro que vestía como un príncipe sentado en lo que parecía una pradera con otros niños a su alrededor, Antonio toco la pintura con suavidad rememorando esos años donde sus hijos estaban a su lado y era feliz con eso, suspirando se alejó de allí recordando que cada uno de sus hijos ahora eran mayores, tenían a sus naciones funcionando bien y sacaban adelante a su gente.

Mirando por las ventanas vio el campo de tomates y a un italiano recolectándolos como si fueran sus propios hijos, sonriendo se metió a su recamara para tomar una ducha,

-hoy es un día muy tranquilo.

Sonriendo tomo una toalla pero al avanzar al baño oyó el teléfono sonar, corriendo hasta el tomo la bocina entre sus manos.

-bueno... ¿quién habla?

Espeto con seguridad y felicidad, una voz suave y apenada se escuchó del otro lado, un tono angustiado que le causo un escalofrió.

-se encuentra el señor Fernández Carriendo….

-para que lo quiere…señorita...

-disculpe que lo moleste pero llamo de casa del joven José María Itzamma…

Espeto la voz al oír que él se empezaba a irritar, Antonio se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su hijo.

-que sucede...quien es usted...que pasa con Chema

Pregunto angustiado, sabía que José no dejaba que nadie tocara sus cosas a menos que los conociera mucho.

-soy su ama de llaves Amelia….el joven Chema se encuentra grave señor….no sabemos que es lo que tiene…los médicos están tratando de estabilizarlo…está muy grave...

Las palabras de la mujer le dieron un vuelto al corazón, su niño, su hijo, su primogénito….el hijo que más apreciaba y por el cual había luchado cuando era un bebe.

El corazón de Antonio se estrujo mientras arrogaba la toalla por cualquier lado y salía como una tromba de la habitación….debía ir al lado de su hijo.

Continuara

Este es una idea que me ha rondado por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que es corto pero prometo que lo hare mejor y a alguien le interesa…espero que si…si al alguien le interesa díganme cuales quieren que sean las parejas que saque, las que puse son de mis favoritas…pero aún quedan países por tener una pareja como Japón que me encanta jejeje….bueno eso es todo…actualizo cada viernes o sábado….esos es todo por ahora bye bye.


End file.
